Do you love me, Inuyasha?
by koinu-no-ai
Summary: In the battle against Naraku, Kagome has a choice...but to save her friends she must give up something very dear to everyone. Her life. inukag.mirsan
1. We walk together

Hi people! ^-^ This is my first fanfic.but before you exit and say," Oh what a waste of time," I've been reading fanfics for over 2 years now.so.I am an experienced fic-reviewer. K? So please give my story a chance! Ok!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. At all. So just don't ask.  
  
On with the fic!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*Do you love me, Inuyasha?  
  
*~*Chapter 1: We walk together (just to name the chappy.doesn't really explain it.sry)  
  
Today was the day.  
  
The day that we would've killed Nark, once and for all.  
  
It was supposed to be the final battle; his army against our army and our shards against his nearly completed jewel, but it didn't happen.  
  
Naraku knew we would come. He was ready and when the first of our attacks bit his defenses, he fell back and fled, only leaving Kanna to be "killed," (for our belief was that she wasn't alive to begin with) and Kohaku to be put to rest.  
  
His memories had already returned to him and he had begged for all our forgiveness as he proceeded in extracting the jewel shard from his back.  
  
His death was calm and peaceful and Sango understood. She mourned for losing her brother, but was now more determined to defeat Naraku.  
  
Naraku's other detachment, Kagura, fled before the battle, in hopes of tricking Naraku into letting her go.  
  
Yeah.right. Naraku saw through it and destroyed her heart before she could get away from the battlefield.  
  
In seeing his twisted pleasure of watching his free-will- seeking-detachment die, we fought more vehemently than before.  
  
That's when he fled.  
  
Bastard.  
  
When we ran to follow him through the thick mists of miasma (the storm that my arrow purified a passage through) we stopped.  
  
Kikyo.  
  
That damn priestess. She has a corrupted soul and yet, Inuyasha still loves her. It makes me sick.  
  
She told us all the pieces were coming into place and that soon Naraku will die, but not on this day. Some other day except this one.  
  
The one day we actually had a plan of killing him and she says," Not today!"  
  
Brat.  
  
So she went on her way and Inu yet again had that look in his eyes that broke my heart a million times over.  
  
Why can't he be like Miroku?  
  
Wait.  
  
Don't answer that.  
  
Ok, then, why can't he just.just.oh, I don't know.kiss me for a change?  
  
.  
  
Or what if I kiss him?  
  
Not like the one when we fought Kaguya, a real kiss. One that I can tell him I love him with. One that'll make him understand what I've gone through these past 3 years, what I go through. (A/N Kaguya is the bad woman in the mirror in the second movie. If you haven't seen it and you are an inu/kag fan.I suggest you buy it. It is soooo AWESOME! ^-^ ok!)  
  
I don't know.  
  
I would.  
  
But.I've got so much to loose. What if he hates me? How could I stay with him knowing that? I'd die of heartache.not that I'm not now.but for him to just say it right out.would tear me to pieces.  
  
And what about Kikyo? What if me loving him would make him feel guilty about Kikyo? He would say it wouldn't make him feel guilty but on the inside I know it'll rip him to shreds.  
  
He'll have to break one of our hearts to make his decision.but.I don't want to sound selfish, but I'm alive.and she's not.  
  
I don't know. I really don't know.  
  
I should stop thinking so much though. I think everyone is staring at me.  
  
*~*Author POV*~*  
  
Looking up from stirring everyone's dinner she discovered that everyone was indeed staring at her.  
  
Blushing from the attention, she moved her eyes to the soup and mumbled a "sorry."  
  
Giggling from her spot across from Kagome, Sango got up and grabbed some bowls from the infamous yellow pack at the edge of camp. Setting them down next to the fire, she sat down herself, wanting to know what her friend would spend so long thinking about.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango set a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder, showing her concern, and continued whispering," What's wrong, Kagome? You have been off in your own world since the battle earlier. Everyone's worried about you. Please, Kagome. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
Sighing, Kagome lifted her head and showed Sango a sad smile before mouthing," hot springs," knowing a certain half-demon was listening intently to what she would say.  
  
Sango nodded discreetly and got up to help dish out dinner. Not a word was spoken after the exchange.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sliding down into the warm water, Kagome turned to Sango and preceded to tell her just what was nagging at her mind.  
  
"Sango. Do you think that I should tell Inuyasha how I feel? Would it change anything? Do you think he would feel the same way? Do you think he would get annoyed and look for Kikyo to help with the shards? Do you-"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Sango?"  
  
" Just tell him and see how it turns out."  
  
"But, Sango-"  
  
"Don't "but Sango" me. You two have feelings for each other. You know it and I know it. Just tell him and if he doesn't say he doesn't.then.well he's lying, because I know for a fact that he loves you." Eyes widening, Kagome turned her face to Sango," How do you know?? Did he tell you?? Does he really love me, Sango?!.or are you just saying that?"  
  
"Kagome, I know because he protects you with his life, he-"  
  
"He needs his shard detector," she spat out coldly.  
  
"No, Kagome. He doesn't know how to express his feelings very well. He.is like a child, but I know he loves you. You don't see him looking at you. He just has that look in his eyes. It's really quite romantic."  
  
"If only he was looking at me.and not at her." She sighed looking down at her reflection.  
  
"Kagome, I'm not the one you should be saying all this to. Inuyasha is naive and he'll stay that way until you tell what you're telling me to his face. Just trust in yourself, Kagome, and everything will turn out ok in the end."  
  
"You think so, Sango?" She asked, looking pleadingly childish at her best friend.  
  
"I know so, Kagome."  
  
A calm silence spread through the hot springs. The sounds of soft breathing and the swish of water, the only evidence that the area was occupied.  
  
Sango sighed as she sat up to dry her hair. Curiosity shining in her eyes, she turned to her companion and asked the question that boggled her mind since they first left her village.  
  
"Kagome? Do you think Kirara was with Midoriko when she fought those demons?"  
  
Surprised by the random question, she paused, giving Sango time to continue in the absence of an answer.  
  
"It must have been awful to see her master give her life to protect a world that would fight for the power of something produced in the very moment of her death."  
  
Holding up the jewel around her neck, kagome whispered, "The battle still rages on inside the jewel.but.this was her heart right? She used the last of her strength to throw herself and the demon inside it and is locked in there for eternity.but." looking at the jewel in confusion, kagome let the last of her sentence stay in her thoughts, 'What would happen if someone over powered the demon inside the jewel.put their heart.or spirit into the jewel and destroyed the evil from the inside? What would happen then?'  
  
Sango stared at Kagome in confusion, 'What could she be thinking about? Midoriko? Wha-'  
  
Eye twitching, Sango grabbed the closest thing, which was a rock, and threw as hard as she could.  
  
Snapped out of her reverie by the sound of a loud thunk and a soft groan, she turned to Sango and seeing the satisfied smile on her face made her giggle. 'She really does like him. I will make sure that by the end of this mission they will be together.' She smiled a sad smile, thinking of her last thought before her interruption and stood up to get dressed while the monk was unconscious.  
  
'I don't know how I will do it.but I'll try. For them.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To be continued.  
  
Yay! My very first chapter done for my very first fic! ^-^ I hope ya'll liked it! Oh and I threw in some clues for the reason for the summary. Yeah. So.please please please please review!!! It'll be my very first review for my very first fic! So please? Ok.well.I dunno when I'll update next.maybe today.I dunno.I think I'll read a couple fics and then get back to writing. I'm using my mom's laptop so.yeah. Have an awesome day! Please review!  
  
~*koinu-no-ai*~ 


	2. In love with you

Hey people! Thank you so much for reviewing!! It gives me a nice warm fuzzy feeling knowing people like my writing! ^-^ Yeah. Thanks for all the encouragement! Ok well I've got tons of ideas whirling in my head so...on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha...so yeah.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~* Do you love me, Inuyasha? *~*  
  
*~* Chapter 2: In love with you *~*  
  
'I don't know if I can do this'  
  
Kagome looked behind her uncertainly to her encouraging best friend to try to plead for more time...or just to never have to do this.  
  
Placing her hands on her hips, Sango glared into the girl's eyes, telling her that she won't get out of this that easily.  
  
"Kagome, I'm not letting you go another day without telling him. You will tell him today. Right now." Pointing her finger in the direction of camp, "Go."  
  
"But Sango..." whined Kagome, fully turning around to plead with her nagging friend.  
  
"Again, don't "but Sango" me. You're going to tell him and I'll make sure we give him enough time to get the words out too...got it? Now, go get 'em!" She yelled the last of her encouragement as Kagome was already being shoved toward camp.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Inuyasha? What do you think was wrong with Kagome? She was so quiet after that last battle. Do you think something happened while we weren't watching her?" Shippo asked, looking up at the older dog demon curiously.  
  
"Keh. I don't know runt. She obviously won't talk about it with us...so we'll either wait and ask her later or squeeze it out of Sango. Don't worry 'bout it." Crossing his arms behind his head he laid back on the ground, looking at the already darkening sky.  
  
"But, Inuyasha-"  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up from his spot on the ground to the blushing female at the edge of camp. Raising his eyebrow in curiosity, he slowly stood and walked over to her.  
  
Smiling shyly up at him, Kagome took his hand and walked off past a snickering Sango, who she promptly shoved back towards camp with a knowing look at the returned abused monk.  
  
After giving Kagome a confused look, she winked and went to sit by the fire to give the hurting monk a meaningful glare.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After walking for about 15 minutes, Inuyasha's curiosity was peaked; he stopped and asked the question that has been running through his mind for the whole walk to this secluded area.  
  
"What did you want to talk about Kagome? Why couldn't we talk about it with the others?"  
  
Stopping a little in front of Inuyasha, Kagome turned around and took his other hand in her own. (she's still holding his hand from grabbing it at camp). Looking up to meet his eyes, Kagome spoke, "We couldn't talk about this with the others because this doesn't concern them."  
  
After looking questioningly at their hands, Inuyasha brought his eyes up to Kagome's. "Kagome?"  
  
Pulling his upper body down by his arms and closing her eyes she pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss.  
  
Leaning away from his body, blushing heavily, she opened her eyes and whispered the words that she's always dreamt of telling him. "Inuyasha, I love you."  
  
Inuyasha was shocked. His eyes widened and he found it hard to breathe. 'She loves me? Me?...this has got to be a trick...she can't love me...what do I say? I know I love her...but...I'll tell her. We can deal with all the bad stuff later...'  
  
From his silence, Kagome suspected the worst and took a step back, pushing her chin to her chest to hide her slowly tearing eyes. (A/N Her eyes have tears in them...they're not ripping apart or anything..)  
  
"It's ok...you don't have to say anything...I understand."  
  
Broken out of his reverie, Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome take a few more steps back, letting go of his hands.  
  
Thinking quickly, he reached forward, grasping one of her hands in his right and softly grabbing her chin in his left, pulling her face up to see the first tear streak down her cheek. (A/N that rhymed! lol ok. Mom's laptop is burning my legs again. Ok!)  
  
"Kagome, I-"  
  
He was cut off by a huge force slamming into his side, sending him flying across the clearing.  
  
Kagome looked on in tears, hoping that the energy she felt slamming into Inuyasha was not who she thought it was. Looking up at the dark shadow hovering above her, she realized who it was and ran to help Inuyasha.  
  
"INUYASHA!" She screamed running towards the destroyed section of forest across the clearing.  
  
"INUYASHA! IT'S NARAKU! HE'S-"  
  
"RIGHT BEHIND YOU!!!" He screamed, trying to get his bearings straight so he could save the woman he loved.  
  
Turning around, she shrieked and was lifted easily into the air and into the arms of Naraku, still shrieking and thrashing.  
  
Smiling evilly at Inuyasha, Naraku touched the pressure point on Kagome's neck to stop her from any escape, then looked down to the snarling dog demon.  
  
"Do not worry, Inuyasha. I will take care of your human." Turning Kagome's face to get a better view, he continued, "Beautiful, isn't she? She'll make a good servant, seeing as how you lot took the others from me...although...I did kill Kagura...but she was going to die anyway, so it doesn't matter."  
  
Laughing, Naraku rose higher into the sky, "She is mine now, Inuyasha. You will not be strong enough to take her back." With that Naraku disappeared with Kagome unconscious on his shoulder.  
  
Glaring up at the sky, Inuyasha rose his tightly clenched fist and snarled out, "I WILL KILL YOU NARAKU! YOU WILL DIE BY MY HANDS!"  
  
With that he collapsed to the ground, curled himself into a ball and whispered sadly, "I'll get you back Kagome. I'll get you back...because... I love you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To be continued..  
  
Sorry to leave you with a cliffy! I honestly have no clue what else to write today...plus I think my pants are black cause my mom's laptop has been on for hours. I erased like half the chapter and rewrote it...so...yeah. Thank you all again for reviewing! If I get a snow day tomorrow (friday) then I'll write another chapter...but I don't think so. My school sucks and they think we can handle anything this world throws at us. Jerks. Anyways...I'm going skiing this weekend so I won't be updating until Monday. Just so ya know. Yeah. Hope ya liked this chapter!! I really like where my story is going. I don't think it's gonna be very long...maybe like 6 or 7 chapters. Depending on what I write in each one. I already have the story line kinda brainstormed out so...yeah. Ok! Well! Review please! ^- ^ Cya!  
  
*~* koinu-no-ai *~* 


End file.
